A Jemma fanfic!
by Lcat14
Summary: What happens when Emma and Jax get stuck in the school during the bad storm?
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

**"The weather has been good all week but today it looks like their will be a****  
huge storm coming soon." The weather lady announced. She then cut to live feed****  
of a purple cloud coming towards Miami. "Our cameras have been following this****  
purple cloud and it looks like it will hit Miami soon so stay indoors" She****  
continued. Just then I got a text from Daniel. I opened it.**

**Hey Em. We need to talk. Meet me at the school in 5**

**I quickly texted him back and decide to get there early. I used the****  
transportation spell and landed in school for once.**

**Jax POV**

**I heard someone land in the school and ran to see who it was. I turned the****  
corner and saw Emma she turned to walk and saw me.**

**"Jax?" She asked "what are you doing here?"**

**"Daniel called me and said we have swim practice then the storm came and I went****  
inside" I told her.**

**"Well since we are both waiting for Danny I guess you want to practice lines?" she asked. I nodded and she went to open her locker as she touched it the locker began to shake.**

**"Emma watch out!" I screamed and pushed her to the wall and then used myself as a human shield to protect her from the water spraying out. when it stopped we both turned towards the locker to see if it was over. just then a net shot out. I quickly grabbed her hand and started to run towards a classroom. i opened it and pulled her in.**

**"jax! you saved me!" She said relived. I smiled and got closer to her**

**"Any time Em" I looked in her eyes and kissed her and she kissed back. Just then the storm hit and the lights went out.**

**"Jax!" she screamed worried.  
"shh its ok i'm right here" I told her holding her close. I then used magic to make candles everywhere. "there" I said and she let go of me. I also laid out a picnic blanket and directed her towards it. we sat down and she snuggled close to me. suddenly we heard the door open and saw Daniel walking in**

**"EMMA?!" He yelled**

**Daniel POV**

**"what are you doing here? you were suppose to meet me not him!" I yelled.**

**Emma stood up and jax followed. "You broke up with me so why did you care?" she asked me**

**I walked towards her. "Emma I wanted to talk I'm so sorry about freaking out I love you no matter what" I told her she looked at me smiling**

**"I'm sorry but that's wrong" Jax came towards us and put an arm around Emma protectively "you don't love her no matter what! you freaked out when you found out she had her powers back" Emma took back her hand and stepped away from me knowing Jax was right.**

**"What do you know Jax you have only been here for 2 mouths you don"t know what we have been through"**

**"I'm I actually do know. considering i'm a wizard and I have also had a human girlfriend. She also ended up dying last year because of another wizard student trying to destroy me. Sound familiar Daniel.**

**I looked at him in shock.**

**"Daniel just leave!" Emma said. I stared walking out making sure I hit jax's shoulder **

**"Hey!" he yelled. i smirked and he came towards me.**

**"Stop!" Emma yelled getting between us "No fighting" she said looking at us **

**"Your right Emma lets go" He put his arm around her and walked out **

**"Yeah because Jax is a coward" I yelled before they left. Jax turned around and took his arm off Emma and ran towards me. As he ran bluish dust came out of his hands and also out of mine**

**"No!" Emma yelled and she ran. just then I pointed at the bluish dust came out of my hand and Emma blocked it and she went down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jax POV

I ran to Emma's side and tried to shake her "Emma! Emma!" I yelled trying to  
wake her up but nothing was working. I looked at Daniel. " What spell did you  
cast on her?" I yelled walking up to him.

"A spell to knock you out so I could take Emma" He told me I got angry and  
grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled my arm back ready to punch him.

"Jax?" I heard in the room. I turned and saw Emma trying to get up but kinda  
struggling

"No No No Emma stay there" I raced to her and picked her up bridal style and out  
of the school.

"My head hurts" She told me rubbing her head.

"I know I know I'm going to take you to the hospital ok?" I asked/told her. She nodded her head slowly and winced because of the pain.

AT THE HOSPITAL

I carried Emma into the hosptial and went up to the front desk

"Can you get a doctor to check out my friend Emma Alonso?" I asked the doctor she pulled the phone away fom her ear and looked at me.

" I will be with you in a minute please sit down" She told Jax calmly and retured to her phone call

"You don't understand she might have a head injury she needs to be treated right away."

She pulled the phone away again and looked at me. " Hold on one minute please" She said into the phone. "John!' She suddenly said justering to a man to a man on the other side of the counter. I turned around and saw him stop infront of the counter."Will you take her to the emergency room she might have a head injury" She asked/told the man. He came over to me and grabbed Emma from me bridal style and grabbed a strecher.

They whelled her through the doors and i tried to follow but John stopped me "How did this happen?" he asked

"We were playing a game football and she fell and she must of fell hard because she passed out and when she woke up she complainned her head hurt so i carried her here" I told john. he wrote it all down and thanked me. "Can I go see her?" I asked

"No Sir we have to check her and see whats broken then you may see her" He told me and walked through the doors and disapeared. I walked to one of the chairs and sat down putting my head in my hands 'Please be ok Emma... please


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir " someone shook me. i opened my eyes and a doctor was over me

"Mrs. Alonzo has a minor concussion and a spranged arm we are keeping her the night you may go in if you want room 631" I raced up there and opened the door

"Emma?" i asked once the door open. The girl in the bed opened her eyes and looked towards me

"Jax!" Her face lit up and I ran hugged and as I pulled away I looked onto her eyes and she looked into mine and slowly we leaned in... and we kissed.

We broke apart and I grabbed ahold of the bars of the bed so I could lean over the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked rubbing her arm for confort

"Better the doctors put my arm in a sling and gave me medicine for my concussion I think i'm good now" She smiled and I kissed her forehead

"Emma you really didn't have to run infront of me when Daniel cast the spell

"Of course I did! ii didn't know what spell it was an i didn't want you getting hurt"

"Well thanks" I told nodded and we kissed again.

"Emma!" We heard at the door. We turned and it was Daniel

"What do you want!?" I asked running to the door furious he hurt Emma.

"I want to apologize. Emma I didn't mean to hurt you he told her walking to the bed. I went up to Emma also making sure he didn't do anything.

"I know but you did mean to hurt Jax! how could you!?" She yelled

"He...He... I don't know Emma i'm so sorry. Do you think you could forgive me and take me back?" He asked her. I scoffed this was ridiculous

"No not after you tried to hurt my boyfriend!" Daniel looked at me shocked and i smirked

"Yep she is my girlfriend" I said putting my arm around her. He backed up

"Now leave!" I told him. He walked out

Daniel's POV

I walked out and hid behind the wall close to Emma's room. "I have to get back at Jax!... But how?... I better ask the T3

THANK YOU! everyone for the great reviews I'm so glad you love my story I really enjoy writing it for all of you!

please join my every witch way role play!

here is the link! forum/Evey-witch-way-role-play/157332/

PLEASE JOIN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Daniel's POV**

I raced home and into the garage where I found the T3 working on their new trap

"T3 I need one of your traps" I yelled when i got into the garage

"For what?" Melanie asked walking up to me

"Jax! he stole Emma from me!" I told her

"But Emma told us that you broke up with her"

"I did... but I was going to apologize then I found them kissing in a classroom during the storm"

"Aww that's so..." I gave Melanie a look

"Not romantic" She nervously laughed and smiled

"Can you help me get her back?" I asked again pleading. The T3 huddled together and whispered and after about five minutes they stopped. Rob came up to me and whispered the plan... and it was brilliant.

Emma's POV

I woke up when I heard someone flash into the room. I propped myself to sit up and saw the witches council infront of me.

"Emma Alonso!" Desdemona boomed. "We have several reports of you using the cloning spell."

"That is a very illegal spell" Agamemnon said."The consequence is full lost of your powers". He backed up and rasied his hand to has a spell

"She's broken the rules, this ends today, take Emma Alonso's powers away." He cast the spell and a little bottle appeared and my powers were put in it. The two of them left with my powers and I was left alone... Now a powerless witch


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhh" I sat up swarmed me and so did Jax trying to calm me down

"There gone! there gone!" I screamed. The nurses lokked confused and so did Jax

"Whats gone sweetie" They asked sweetly as i kept freaking out

"My powers there gone!" The nurses stopped and started looking at each other

"She thinks she has super powers please don't tell her she doesn't that will be a whole different freak out" Jax told them. "I will take care of her"

"She is delusional we need to get her help" One of the nurses said as Jax pushed them out

"I have it under control" he told them and walked over to me squatting down to my level

**Jax's POV**

"What do you mean your powers are gone " I asked her

"The witches council came and took away my powers'" she said freaking out. "see!" She closed her eyes and spun her finger doing a opened her eyes and pointed at the wall. "See nothing! they know I used the cloning spell" She told me crying into my shoulder.

"Its ok we will get them back.. its ok" I patted her back."shhh" I calmed her. One of the Doctors came in

"We are going to do test on Emma in a few minutes" He told us. He turned around. I closed my eyes and did a spell on the doctor so he would forget that he was going to do tests on Emma.

He turned around and looked us almost lost. "Umm" He grabbed Emma's record sheet and looked through it. "It appears that Mrs. Alonso can be released i will fill out the papers be right back" He then left and Emma and I smiled and kissed. Her phone beeped and she reached for it and pressed on it so the screen lit up

"Its Daniel" We rolled our eyes. "What does he want?" She voiced out loud and opened the text."

I looked down at the text to read it '_Hey Emma i'm so sorry about what happened come to my house we need to talk"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma's POV**

"Are you going to go?" Jax asked me

"No why would I he tried to hurt us"

"So you don't wanna go there at all?" He asked. I shook my head and he smiled. "Good lets go home" He helped me get up from the hospital bed and we started walking home. We walked towards Daniel's house and stopped.

"Should we find out what he wants?" Jax asked. I shrugged and we walked to his front door and rang the doorbell

**Daniel's POV**

"Emma you came!" Daniel said when he answered the door. "And...". He looked over at Jax. "Jax"

Jax evil smiled at him. "Daniel. Emma got your text. What do you want?"

"I just need Emma! so leave"

"Not going to happen!" Jax said through his teeth

"Jax it's ok i will just be a minute" Emma walked into my house and I walked in after. I quickly turned around locked the door and pulled the string.

Emma's POV

"So what do you wanna..." I could't finish because i felt something being poured on me.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK GOT POURED ON EMMA? PUT YOUR GUESSES IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE GREAT COMMENTS AND I"M GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY!**

**PLEASE ALSO JOIN MY ROLE PLAY!**

** forum/Evey-witch-way-role-play/157332/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's POV**

Suddenly I was covered in goo. Furious I looked up and saw Daniel laughing

"Daniel I..." Before i would finish he twirled his finger and casted a spell

"I..i Love you!" _'wait that's not what I was going to say! what happened to me' _

"I love you too!" He came over and gave me a kiss on the head. I pushed him off and backed up

"What the heck I'm not with jax!"_ 'What am I saying!'_

"I know your with me now" Daniel got closer and took my hand. "Come on lets go"

"Yes" I screamed then covered my mouth _'Why am I saying the opposite!'_

"Come on Babe lets go" We walk out and see Jax sitting on the bench that was on the porch. He stands as soon as he sees Daniel's arms around me. He keeps walking ignoring Jax . Jax storms to where we are and Daniel stops walking.

"What are you doing with Emma?" Jax asks

"She is with me now. Tell him Emma" They both turned to me. I looked over to Jax and could see the hurt and hope in his eyes.

"I'm am with Daniel" I say and just see more hurt in his eyes he turns and walks away down the porch and towards his own house. I watch him walk away and I felt myself start to cry _'What's happening to me am I under a spell?... thats it! the spell Maddie put on Daniel last year! that's what Daniel did!... How do I undo it?"_

"Well that went well" He turned to me."Where would you like to go now?"

" To the 7" I replied. We then walked to the 7 and i couldn't help but think of Jax my real boyfriend the one I really loved...

**Jax's POV**

I walked into my house and up to my room and slammed the door_. 'How could Emma do this to me! she was in there for five minutes and suddenly she likes Daniel Miller again the guy who didn't accept her for being a witch!' _I punched the wall leaving a big hole and jumped in my bed and laid down '_After everything I did for her why would she do this?' _I thought to myself '_I thought she really loved me... was she using me? was she just trying to get him back?' _I couldn't think about it anymore. I sat up on my bed '_if she used me to get back with Daniel then I will get a new girl better then her!'_ and with that I got up and walked out to go find a new girl.

**Emma's POV**

We were eating lunch at the 7 when Jax and Kelsey a girl from English class walked in and sat at a table near us close enough that I could hear what they were talking about.

"Jax thanks so much for inviting me to the 7 with you but i thought you were with Emma" Kelsey said as soon as they sat down.

"I was but then I found out she was USING ME!" He turned his head so I could hear the last part. I bit my tongue trying not to cry _'He thinks I was using him?'_

"Aww I'm sorry you don't deserve that"

"Yeah it's been hard finding out your girlfriend that you love and thought loved you back has just been using you to get her boyfriend jealous."He said. He knew i was listening and was just trying to get me to feel bad i wish i could tell him the truth.

"Well you have me?"

"I know and I'm very happy" It gets silent and I turn my head alittle. I see Jax kissing Kelsey and tears start forming. I get up and look at jax. He sees my tears and suddenly his smirk turns into a frown. I run out and start running towards home.

"Emma wait!" I hear. The persons footsteps get closer and he turns me around. it was Jax."What's your problem you were using me and now your crying because I got another girlfriend? you got the guy that you really love"

"Yes, I hate you" He looked at me in disbelief and anger as I covered my mouth.

"You know what Emma just leave me alone" He walked away as I continued to cry '_How do I reverse_ _this spell"_

**Jax's POV**

"Hey babe there you" Kelsey said running out as I was walking back in. I turned back to see if Emma was watching and kissed her. It was a long kiss and after I looked back and saw that Emma had left.

"Are you just using me to give Emma a taste of her own medicine?" She asked crossing her arms angrily

"No babe I love you" She smiled and we went inside to finish our pizza

"What the hell is your problem!" someone asked. I looked up and saw Andi at our table looking as angry as can be

"I don't have a problem I'm just eating dinner with my girlfriend" I gestured my hand towards Kelsey and smiled.

"Your girlfriend! what happened to Emma!" Andi freaked out

"She was just using me to get Daniel back so I'm dating Kelsey"

" Why would she want to get back with Daniel?"Andi asked confused

"No clue but she did Andi"I told her angrily

"Don't you think that something is up with her?"She asked

"I don't care anymore i'm with Kelsey now"

Andi sighed and walked out and I continued my date with Kelsey

**Andi's POV**

_'something is very wrong with Emma why would she use Jax to get back with Daniel? she doesn't like Daniel ever since she didn't accept her ad a witch. I see the way she looks at Jax she loves him and he respects her for who she is! I have to get to the bottom of this.' _I ran to Emma's house and rang the door bell. Emma came to the door right away.

"Emma don't come in" She told me gesturing to come in '_thats weird'_ I walked in and looked around to see if anything was different. Emma closed the door and walked to me.

"So what's the deal with Jax"

"I hate him" She said smiling. I looked confused

"What? you love him"

"No I don't" She said dreamily.

"What's up with you Em it like your under a SPELL! that's it!" She nodded in clarifying.

"Ok i have to go find Jax he will help us" I ran out of the house to go get Jax hopefully he will believe me and help Emma


End file.
